


【星战】课前正餐（普雷格斯/ppt）（单性转）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Female Sheev Palpatine, Genderbending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：数学与偷情总是那么般配。
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429





	【星战】课前正餐（普雷格斯/ppt）（单性转）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 作者：溜达（Люда）

正文

“加把劲儿啊，达马斯克老师。”

“可是……”

普雷格斯口中意欲反对的话语噎在了半路。

腰上骤然增加的重量让缪恩人不自觉又往后靠了几英寸，直到阳台栏杆上的花纹隔着长袍后摆深深硌进他干瘦的屁股。

听着栏杆不安的嘎吱声，普雷格斯在希芙看不到的地方暗暗皱了下眉。他真心希望这花里胡哨的雕花栏杆最好不是什么年久失修的摆设。虽然仅是一楼，但两个人连在一起向后倒出阳台可不是什么他希望看到的选择。

可面前年轻的纳布贵族似乎不甚在意。

事实上，希芙踩在花纹空缺处的一只脚反而蹬踏的更为来劲。普雷格斯只得暗自从本来就被搅得乱七八糟的原力中抽出一缕，护住摇摇欲坠的栏杆。

“当心些。我想，科辛加若是看到我们正直尊贵的帕尔帕廷家族长女和我这个缪恩老人混在一起，恐怕不会太高兴吧。”

普雷格斯在揽住悬于他身上的希芙的后腰时小心翼翼地前倾，尽力维持在希芙的发边耳语出这句话。

开玩笑，科辛加光是看见他们二人哪怕是站在一起，中间还隔着五米远都能气得发疯——更别提距离是负的——二十厘米吧，或许。那样的话，普雷格斯盘算着不用原力成功与科辛加拉开五十米远安全距离的可能性。

担心归担心，未来的西斯师傅却也只能勉力将充斥着担忧的话语扭曲成调笑的耳语，不然他可不想啥也没开始就在希芙这里落下一个没用老傻瓜的名号。

然后普雷格斯就眼睁睁看着希芙几缕碎发下的嘴唇绽出一个不加掩饰的笑容。

“没事的，'老师'，科辛加又不在，他回来我还能不知道吗！”

彻底放弃了追究这话中的合理性，普雷格斯只得又从所剩无几的注意力中再分出一部分，投向几百码外的宅邸围栏。

他没有说也没法说的是，从围栏外面的来人，一眼就能望见按说该属于希芙小姐的卧室阳台上有个又高又亮的秃头。特别是卧室主人那一头火红的鬈发，映衬在只是解开了部分的墨绿长袍上，只要露出几绺就能格外显眼。

这是普雷格斯第一次感到如坐针毡，即使背后栏杆的镂空其实也没有那么锋利。

摩擦的力度似乎渐渐加大了，令普雷格斯懊悔的是，希芙反而因他刚才真心实意的提醒话语感到兴奋不已，夹着他阴茎的小巧臀部摇晃幅度有逐渐递增的趋势。

也好，早点完事，少些风险，普雷格斯这样安慰自己。阳台有风险，偷情需谨慎。

危险的吱呀声将缪恩人拉回了现实。普雷格斯条件反射般一倾身，后背确实暂时脱离了危险——但紧密连结着的下身也受到了连锁反应的影响。

希芙口中仿佛吃惊似的哦了一声，撑在地面的那只脚倒毫不含糊地跟进。

“再来嘛，达马斯克老师。”

普雷格斯颇有一种骑虎难下的感觉。是啊，他都费那么大劲了，怎么希芙还是像一个多小时前那样劲头不减呢？要论之前难得有过的几次，希芙无不是很快就到了。

不作声地叹了口气，普雷格斯分出他最后剩下的一点多余注意力，围着希芙的思想窥探。

有一丝若有若无的紧张顺着他临时构建的联结游离过来。看来希芙也不是全然没有担忧——可这点情绪连带着普雷格斯自己现在也开始，差点意思了。

收回这一绺原力用于同时捶打酸疼的后腰，普雷格斯再次满意于自己对于精细操控原力训练所付诸的努力。没有了后顾之忧，他连挺送的力道都一下加强了不少，甚至还能腾出空来用捂热的长手指逗弄连接处愈加湿滑的两瓣。

希芙已经把汗湿的额头埋在他腰间了。不错，看样子很快就……

通讯仪的刺耳铃声不知从房间里哪个地方响起。

希芙显然是吓了一跳，不满地在普雷格斯还没反应过来之前一下蹦下来，向响声传来的地方冲去，留下普雷格斯一个人在空气中硬得发痛。

声音只平静了短暂的一小会，另一种截然不同的声响便覆盖了方才难得的安静。好像还是一部很糟糕的缪恩歌剧，普雷格斯猝不及防，忙用手握了几把他险些显出颓势的大家伙。

阳台门砰地一声朝两边分开。

希芙把举着的全息仪往兜里一揣，以某种灵巧的步伐又蹿上了露台的栏杆，自己托起普雷格斯刚刚握住的地方，让它又顺利滑了进去。

“是闹钟，”希芙气哼哼地，“然后科辛加给我请的数学家教就发来消息问我怎么还不开始全息授课。”

“为什么没让他亲自过来呢？”普雷格斯这回是真的有些不解。

希芙看向旁边，瞪了不知道谁一眼。

“还不是科辛加，那个死老头。在他离开这栋房子的期间，他才不会容许任何一个外人进入，特别是和我接近。”

说到这里，希芙的手又得意洋洋地攀上了普雷格斯的胸膛，扯开了一颗纽扣。

“我已经发信息给他说，我还有几口晚饭没有扒完……所以让我们来好好享用完今天的正餐吧，达马斯克老师？”

感受到下体传来的压力，普雷格斯忙提起他发誓一定是最后一丝精神，卖力地劳作起来。就在他发誓下一秒他就要着起火来之前，希芙的腰身忽然向后软去，普雷格斯连忙揽住。

紧跟着踏出的脚向前就是一趔趄，普雷格斯也到了。

“这下你可以好好上课了。”

普雷格斯忙着扣好自己被扯歪的衣领。

眨眨眼，希芙放下洇湿了一块的长裙，在跑进阳台门的同时向普雷格斯快活地喊了起来。

“可别试图偷听我上课哟，达马斯克老师，不然您可是会后悔的！”

  
彩蛋：

“这都，这都什么啊！”

普雷格斯重重捂上他光溜溜的额头。

他当然知道他接入希芙上课的通讯频道是如此容易，不用希芙提醒也能勾起他的好奇心。可是这也……

简单说来，普雷格斯就算一眼不看授课材料也能听出希芙刚才的话语中存在明显的纰漏。

这怎么连三角形面积公式都不会了？

笃定这绝对是缪恩幼儿园里该教授的内容，普雷格斯忍无可忍地取出全息仪，在输入框中敲下正确答案，不计后果地点击了“发送”。

很快屏幕上飘来一条讯息。

“我就知道您在听，达马斯克老师～”

普雷格斯摇了摇头，又叹了口气，默默在输入框中删除了他差点就发出去的一句话。

别问，问就是后悔，非常后悔。

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：希芙系列，原力日礼物。  
> p.s.我最近学数学已经学成一个没用老傻瓜了。  
> 研究表明，西斯师傅旁听徒弟数学课总有一天不是气得发疯就是笑的不行。


End file.
